Sasha Bael
Sasha Bael ( サシャ バエル, sasha baeru) is an antagonist in the colab fanfic DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. She is the daughter of Sairoaorg Bael and Kuisha Abaddon making her have the powers of both clans. Sasha is the current Head of the Bael clan and a famous rock star known by most young devils. She also has her own peerage with Lane De Niro being the only known member. Appearance Sasha is a pale girl with pink eyes. She has long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white some of which is tied into two devil horns on the top of her head. Sasha usually wears a h She wears a school uniform and ripped thigh highs with the right one being blue and her left one being pink. Both of her ears have six needle earrings and an earlobe gauge. She also has three mouth piercings and usually has black nail polish on. She wears a necklace, and three silver rings on her left hand. She also wears white shoes with different color shoelaces. The left being blue and the right being pink. Sasha also has a scar running up her left thigh which is from her training. Personality Sasha is usually laid-back and rarely cares about anything other then her music. She enjoys playing music since she was a child since it was one of the few things she enjoyed. Sasha treats humans like trash since she was raised believing this. Due to this she despises her parents as they associated with a human even though he was a reincarnated devil. She even hates Human hybrids because of how they still have human blood. When she finds a human or human hybrid she will torture them physically and mentally until they break as she finds this enjoyable. Sasha enjoys power even becoming the head of the Bael Clan even though she hates the clan just for power. Sasha tends to abuse it for example she will go in to towns and kill all the humans and human hybrids in it just to flaunt how much power she has. Despite not appearing it she is a master tactician being able to predict an opponents moves and even be five steps ahead of them in a fight. This however, is also her weak point because of one of her strategies go wrong or out of control she will break down and freeze. Sasha does also become angry with anybody who touches or even scratches her guitar. She will go into a rage and kill everyone in her path even other devils. History --TBA-- Powers & abilities Monstrous Strength: By those who have seen Sasha using her full strength state that she is possible on the level of her father. Sasha is able to easily destroy a mountain at half strength. At full strength she could take on a army of High-Class Devils by herself. Immense Speed: Sasha is able to run fast enough that it causes things behind her to be caught in a slip stream if they aren't grounded to something sturdy. At full speed Sasha can create multiple after images that seem to act on their own but is actually just her hitting an opponent super fast. Rage Mode: Rage Mode is a special ability that Sasha posses. It activates if her guitar is ever broken. When her guitar is broken she will enter a frenzied state in which no one can reason with her. Her eyes will turn from pink to blood red and she will lose most of her communication skills only able to say simple words. In this state all of her stats get a giant boost making her even more deadly. However, her biggest weakness in this state is her lack of intelligence. She can be easily manipulated into falling into a trap. The only way for her to break from this state is killing the person who broke it or passing out of exhaustion or being knocked unconscious. Monstrous Durability: Sasha is durable enough to survive falling from buildings as tall as the empire state building and come out with almost no injuries. She can also take getting hit by a Longinus tier Sacred Gear and survive coming out with only a . Power Of Destruction: As a member of the House of Bael Sasha can utilize the Power Of Destruction. Power Of Destruction type of demonic energy that allows Sasha to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate. Sasha usually mixes this into her guitar strings to deliver sound waves that carry PoD particles which are can be very dangerous to most opponents. It has been stated that she is possible the most powerful user as she was able to dethrone the pervious member of the House of Bael. Power Of The Hole: Sasha gained this ability due to her mothers heritage. The Power of the Hole creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Sasha usually uses this when she is playing guitar as a defensive shield to block all sorts of attacks. Equipment Modified Guitar: After finding her passion for music Sasha made a modified guitar with a durable enough material that can survive being played on all day every day and being infused with PoD. This guitar posses amps installed inside of it making the sound reach extremely far and making ear plugs useless. Even with this it seems that playing such a loud instrument would make anyone deaf Sasha seems to have her hearing in perfect condition. Amps: Sasha usually takes at least ten amps with her wherever she goes just in case she needs them. The amps are made of the same material that her guitar is allowing them to take a lot of punishment. These amps allow her to amplify her already loud guitar which makes her attacks even more deadly. Trvia *Sasha knows how to sing well enough she could make a living off it. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters